The present invention relates to physical cables, and deals more particularly with using a reaction among chemiluminescent or fluorescent compounds for illuminating a selected cable. The illuminated cable thus becomes easier to identify, particularly if located within a group or bundle of cables.
When an electronic device is installed for use as, for example, a component of a computing system or network, there may be a number of cables connected thereto. It is common to have a relatively large number of electronic devices installed together in close proximity, each having its own connected cables. The cables may become intertwined, and/or may be placed in locations that are difficult to see and/or access. As the number of devices increases, the ability to locate a particular cable attached to a particular device becomes increasingly difficult.